


Good Practice

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Good Practice

**Title:** Good Practice  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Presents, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) #16: Fireplace mantel.  
 **Author's Notes:** MPreg, nothing graphic.  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Good Practice

~

“Presents go _under_ the tree,” Draco drawled, smirking as Harry jumped. “Sorry. Scare you?”

“You wish,” Harry shot back, his smile taking any sting from the words. “I _know_ where presents go, prat, I'm making sure none of the toddlers get into them.”

“Who’s coming?” Draco asked as Harry placed most of the gifts onto the fireplace mantel.

“Everyone.” Harry counted on his fingers. “Teddy, Luna's three, Ginny and Neville's kids, Ron and Hermione’s...”

“Since when are we running a kindergarden?”

“Since you decided you wanted practice at child rearing.” Harry eyed Draco’s stomach.

Draco sighed. “I'll make more punch.”

~


End file.
